Glossary D
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z demo kit, demonstration kit A bunch of rubber bands, batteries, fuses, corks, caps, paper clips, coins or whatever, will do. These are kept in a box or container (tobacco tins or dairy cartons are good). These are used to demonstrate ideas with material objects and so increase understanding of the idea. denier An engramic command that obscures a part of the track by implying it is not there or elsewhere (a misdirector) or should not be viewed. "It's not there", "It's over there", "don't look; it's dangerous!" and variations thereof would be examples of this. destimulation The action of deleting the moments of restimulation of the reactive mind or some portion of it, so that it moves away from the preclear and he is no longer connected to it. Dianetics™ Subject developed by L. Ron Hubbard. "Man's most advanced school of the mind". From the Greek "dia", through, and "noos", soul, thus "through soul" or "through thought." In CT it is called Engram Clearing due to trademark issues. Director of Processing (D of P) The person who is responsible for having auditors available and preclears to audit, assignment of preclears to auditors, scheduling of preclears and sessions. He also checks up on the well being and progress of pcs. He can do metered interviews on pcs on his own authority or the C/S can ask him to do metered interviews on a pc to get data. The head of the Department of Processing in the Technical Division. dirty needle (Symbol DN) A needle reaction on the Meter where the needle moves with a ragged, jerky, ticking motion. It is usually a small reaction. dirty read (Symbol DR) A more or less instant response of the needle which is agitated by a major thought. It is an instant tiny (less than a quarter of an inch agitation of the needle). It is related to a rock slam, but is not a rock slam. It does not persist. D of P interview See Director of Processing. An interview of a pc by a D of P or available person. It is usually done on a meter. The purpose is to get data for programming and C/Sing a case. It is not auditing. dope off The phenomena of a person getting tired, sleepy, foggy (as though doped). dramatization, dramatize To repeat in action what has happened to one in experience. It's a replay out of its time period now of something that happened then. The person is going through the motions of some incident as if he was an actor, but he does the re-enacting unknowingly. dub-in (dub in) Any unknowingly created mental picture that appears to have been a record of the physical universe but is in fact only an altered copy of the time track. Dub-in is of no concern to auditors as it is handled no differently than any other mental pictures. It is run in auditing exactly the same as any lock, secondary or engram. It will eventually get straightened out; the pc will realize what really happened. dynamics (dynamic) The urge, thrust and purpose of life--SURVIVE!--in its eight manifestations. The first dynamic is the urge toward survival of self; The second dynamic is the urge toward survival through sex, or children. This dynamic actually has two divisions. The second dynamic (a) is the sexual act itself and second dynamic (b) is the family unit, including the rearing of children; The third dynamic is the urge toward survival through a group of individuals or as a group. Any group or part of an entire class could be considered to be a part of the third dynamic. The school, the club, the team, the town, the nation are examples of groups; The fourth dynamic is the urge toward survival through all mankind and as all mankind; The fifth dynamic is the urge toward survival through life forms such as animals, birds, insects, fish and vegetation, and is the urge to survive as these; The sixth dynamic is the urge toward survival as the physical universe and has as its components matter, energy, space and time, from which we derive the word MEST; The seventh dynamic is the urge toward survival through spirits or as a spirit. Anything spiritual, with or without identity, would come under the seventh dynamic. A sub-heading of this dynamic is ideas and concepts such as beauty and the desire to survive through these; The eighth dynamic is the urge toward survival through the Supreme Being, or more exactly, infinity.